Mass spectrometry (MS) is a very sensitive analytical method and one of the most widely used scientific tools with applications ranging from complex mixture analysis, to molecular biology and even large-scale purification and materials preparation. A mass spectrometer works by using magnetic and electric fields to exert forces on charged particles (ions) in a vacuum. Typically an ionization source is used to ionize an analyte at atmospheric pressure or inside a vacuum chamber before the ions are transferred to a vacuum environment of a mass spectrometer where the ions are focused, separated, and mass analyzed.
One challenge faced in all applications that use mass spectrometers is the low pressure environment required for analysis. Specifically, transfer, focusing and analysis of produced ions must be done under vacuum. Accordingly, MS analysis requires expensive vacuum pumps and manifolds to maintain a mass spectrometer under constant vacuum. Additionally, as vacuum pumps are cumbersome both physically and electrically, this also presents a challenge in the miniaturization of MS systems and their practical use due to the size and power requirements of commercially available MS platforms.